Lunar Fate
by xDrachenRessurectionx
Summary: The Story sets in an Alternate timeline of Misaki City where a mysterious murderer have been terrorizing the lives of the citizens throughout the city. Mutilated human limbs are found randomly scattered on various parts of the city depicting some sort of a symbol. After learning the shocking phenomenon, the silver haired boy decides to pursue the psychopathic killer.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_My body is made of swords  
>Iron is my blood and glass is my heart<br>I have overcome countless battlefields undefeated  
>Not once have i retreated<br>Nor once have i been understood  
>Always alone on the hill of swords<br>intoxicated with victory  
>Thus this life has no meaning...this body was surely...<br>Made out of blades..."_

The night is dark, unusually dark. The moon and the stars have hidden themselves from view. I feel the breeze, mockingly whispering to me. I look at the lifeless body next to me. Blond hair is soiled with blood, extremities bent haphazardly. I manage a weak,

"S-Saber…"

There is no response. Words will never come out of those lips again. As I watch her corpse be consumed by light, my consciousness begins to fade away.

When I come to, terrible pain grips my body. The blood, my blood, has thankfully stopped gushing out and somehow, I find the strength to get up. Tohsaka needs me. Yes, Saber may be gone but my responsibilities to Tohsaka have not yet ended. I stumble towards the cave, hoping against hope that I'd find her there.

However, the only person I see is _her_. She is sitting on a boulder, her arms neatly folded on her chest. With a wry smile, she says, "You're late, Senpai." She looks at me as if she were reading into my very soul. "So, you actually defeated Saber. Surprise, surprise. Who would've thought that you were this strong?"

"Sakura," I begin in a controlled voice, "What have you done to Rin?"

Her smile widens. "Nee-san? Oh she's just fine." Sakura pats her stomach in satisfaction. "She's being consumed right now in here. I must say, Nee-san is quiet the delicacy."

I am at loss for words. Rage threatens to devour me. I was too late. Her madness had eaten away the Sakura I knew. In the end, the only way to save Sakura is to kill her. The blood of one more loved one must be spilled. I close my eyes and push all thoughts of regret and anger away. My mind's eye visualizes the familiar image of twin swords.

"Trace on." I can feel Kanshou and Bakuya projected into being. "I'm sorry Sakura. This is the only way I can save you."

Sakura jumped to a defensive position. "You've made up your mind, I see. You're going to kill me, just like what Nee-san tried to do. And I'll consume you too. But don't worry; the darkness isn't a lonely place. She's waiting for you."

Her words are poison and I know better than to listen. I grip my swords as hard as I can and towards her. Sakura unleashes her shadows at me and I feel them scratching and tearing at my arms. I try to slash at the dark forms but there are too many. I realize that trying to fight off her minions is futile. I have to stab her. Just one clean thrust and this nightmare will be over. Suddenly I am in front of her. Without any second thoughts, I bury Kanshou in her chest.

Her look of surprise will haunt me forever. Tears stream down my face as I drive Kanshou deeper in. unexpectedly, my vision is filled with a blinding light. A strong force pushes me back; making me hit the cave wall.

"Thank you, Senpai," I hear Sakura whisper. When my vision finally returns, my friend was no more.

"It's too bad I wasn't able to witness the grail's grand performance." A familiar voice startles me. I whirl around in surprise.

"K-Kotomine….K-Kirei" He offers me a grim nod.

"You have done well, Emiya Shirou." With that, he falls down lifeless.

…

I cannot think straight anymore. I had dragged myself out of the cave and am once again lying in an exhausted heap under the stars. Ever since Saber appeared in my life, my world had become topsy-turvy; but now that the whole Holy Grail business is finished, I find myself feeling incomplete.

All of sudden I realize that my view of the heavens has been blocked by a girl.

"You…"

"Do you want to see a miracle?" she asks me. I scrunch my forehead in confusion.

"I can give you your life back. But this container's too cheap for that kind of magic," she tells me with a pout. I am puzzled even more.

"What are you talking about? Who are you? What container?" She heaves a sigh and then smiles at me. "It's okay, Shirou. As time goes by, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it."

The strange girl gets up and starts walking towards a gate that hadn't been there before. "Wait!" I call to her. "Where are you going? Come back here! This place is dangerous. You shouldn't be alone" I don't know who this girl is but my mind is telling me that I need to keep her safe.

She turns back and once again gives me a smile. "You once told that it is the responsibility of the elder brother to protect his siblings. Now I'm telling you that as the elder sister, it is my job to protect you. Goodbye, Shirou." With those parting words, she closes the gates behind her.

Then it hits me. _Ilya_. That little girl was Ilya!

I want to follow her but my body can't handle it anymore. Instead, I shout out desperately, "Ilya! Ilya! Ilya! Ilya!" But she doesn't come back.

_"The sage cries out._

_'Open, Gates of Heaven. Bless us and bestow miracles upon us!'_

_The sage cries out in regret._

_'Close, Gates of Heaven. Save us from all our sins and evil!'_

_The curtain closes._

_The millennium comes to a standstill._

_Our dreams, our hopes... were failures from the start."_


	2. Haunted Memories

Chapter 1 Haunted memories

Misaki City (January 23 20XX)

Misaki International Hospital~surgery room~

...

"huh?"

A nurse suddenly approach me out of nowhere. Her face looks like she is at her thirties and her eyes are colour brown. She has a short black hair, and she is wearing her nirse outfit with stethoscope hanging around her neck.

"Hi there, how are you feeling today Mr. Yamazaki?"

Yamazaki? Is that my last name? It's strange, i can't seem to remember any of my self or my identity.

"I'm feeling well now, except that i am having problems in remembering about who I am or the reason for my stay here in the hospital?"

the nurse seem to have a surprise look at first and calmly smile at me after.

"I see. It looks like it will be hard for you to remember about all the incidents that had happened in your state. You look quite tired still. Please take a rest for now while i bring the doctor for you. He will provide you with all the important details that you should know"

with that, the nurse leaves while i rest in my bed. After a few minutes, a middle age man, wearing a white blazer approaches me and sits in the chair next to my bed.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Yamazaki, my name is Hiragi Sakmurai, The nurse that had attended to you a while ago informed me that you are having trouble remembering. It seems that you are suffering from amnesia. First of all, let me tell you the reason of you waking up here in the hospital. You were involved in a car crash accident two weeks ago together with your family. Er...unfortunately police investigation stated that their bodies disappeared from the car explosion and you were the sole survivor who got away leaving you some minor head injuries. I greatly apologize for your loss. Now let us move on towards your family name and status in our hospital records. It might not help that much to remember but there is no pain to try. Your full name is Yamazaki Ryujji and you are currently a student of Misaki High School. Your former home have been sold since your family left a huge amount of debt unpaid. As a minor, you aren't fit to live your life on your own without any support. Fortunately the Christian church organization have already volunteered to pay for your school expenses and shelter. Here is the information of your new home. All of your things has already been transferred together with all the stuff left by your family. Your best bet to arrive there fast is to use the train heading South bound towards Misaki commercial district and get off at the second station. But for now, our ambulance will transport you back home whenever you decide to leave.

...My family is gone? It's strange to think that a person like me who lost his precious love one cannot feel any remorse nor pain. Have i already gone mad from the shock? It's as if everything have already been decided to happen. Why would the church organization even bother helping someone like me? At what cost? There are tons of question i want to ask but i am too tired right now to think about it. I just decide to accept my current situation and learn to move on with my new life.

...

The hospital had given me permission to leave after a couple of medical check ups. It seems that my body will feel unstable for a couple of months but it will eventually heal in time. The doctor let me use their telephone to call for a taxi. As of now,my destination in mind would be _home_.

Interlude~

The streets of Misaki city is utterly empty for some reason. The large busy crowd that have been filling the streets during the day, disappears in a certain time during the night as if everything was all just a mirage. The city was considered as one of the lowest city population rating in Japan. Ironically, Homicide cases seemed to randomly increase for unknown reasons. Majority of dead victims are found being decapitated or lost of blood as if the work of a vampire. Sometimes, large pool of blood trails are just found randomly on the streets without finding any trace of body. Police reports stated that most of the crimes are being committed by a psychopathic serial killer roaming around the city. Due to the ongoing incidents The authorities have advised all the inhabitants to clear the streets starting at 8:00 pm for safety.

-interlude out

...

Apartment building~

It seems that the afternoon sun had already set. Darkness surrounds the day at a slow pace. The moon that cannot be seen during the day have finally shown itself at last.

The building's location is basically in the heart of Misaki Commercial District. Almost everywhere, you will be able to see all kinds of business such as fast food industry, Bank buildings, offices and so on.

The condominium looks like an average building that you always see everywhere. It has 6 floors in total. Every room has its own terrace. The lobby is located in the main floor of the building.

After speaking with the receptionist in the lobby, they hand me my keys to my room.

My room is located on the 5th floor to my right. It has number 506 written at the centre of the door. The room is compose of one bedroom, a comfort room, a small kitchen, and a living room. A small television place on a TV stand can be seen in the living room. Beside it is a telephone.

My bedroom has a futon in the centre and beside it, is a box where all my luggage are place. I start opening the box to check everything inside. Almost everything are just compose of clothes and suddenly i see a small picture frame that is place under all the things in the box. It is an old picture of the whole Yamazaki family shown together including me when i was about 4-5 years old. The place of where this picture was taken is unknown. Unfortunately it doesn't help me that much to remember. I continue my search and beneath the box i discover files and papers that contain information about my family together with their identification cards. It seems my father have been working for a business company. He was already fired when the car crash accident occurred. Maybe that might be the main reason that our house was sold. My mother has been working in the grocery store before she passed away. I start looking in my own files.

Ryujji Yamazaki profile

Gender

Male

Height

167 cm

Weight

58 kg

Hair Colour

Grayish White

Eye Colour

Golden Brown

Skin Colour

Fairly Tan

Blood type

O

Born

Aug 23 19XX

Occupation (Present)

Student

...

Maybe the church might know something about my past. There must be a reason why they volunteered to help someone like me. For now I'm in need of rest. My body still feels exhausted from staying in the hospital for a long time.

I will need all the rest i can get. Tomorrow will be another big day for my continuation of school.

...

...

_The whole city is burning in flames. Uncountable lifeless bodies are scattered everywhere. I am walking alone._

_Tired_

_Exhausted_

_Lifeless_

_I wonder around the burning city trying to find anyone who is alive that i can still save...or maybe I'm just desperately trying maintain my sanity by believing that someone is still alive from this hell. Sweat drips all over my face._

_...all of a sudden_

"_This is the result of your recklessness and your foolish sense of justice."_

_...w-who is telling me this?_

"Who are you?! Show yourself!"

_All of my shouting was to no avail; no one appears before me. All i see are the roaring flames that surrounds this world. _

"_Do you feel like a hero yet?"_

_I'm getting irritated. I just want to punch the person who is blabbering this words at me._

"What did you say!?"

" _In the end you were never able to save anyone. You were a failure since the night you were save from that fire."_

"_Your love ones died crying for your help but you were never there to save them because you chose your pathetic ideals!"_

"S-SHUT UP!"

_a childish denial_

_his words like blades stabs me everywhere. I cover my ears to ignore what the voice is telling me but it grew worse. I can suddenly hear screams for help everywhere but i can't do anything for them._

_All of a sudden a burning corpse appears behind my back, trying to pull me together with it. _

"G-Get away from me!_"_

_I feel my skin tearing apart by the flame. My body being burn piece by piece. My vision is crumbling apart little by little._

_I'm going to die _

_I have to run_

_Or I will definitely..._

_In the midst of my agony, i suddenly hear a female voice...a voice that i recognize dearly_

"_s-sen-pai"_

"ah_"_

_The burning corpse that is pulling me suddenly starts to form a face. Half of her face resembles a woman that i know so much. She has a purple eye. _

_...half of it is her burnt skull_

_No way..._

"Sak-ku-ra_"_

_All of a sudden, a man with red coat stabs me in the chest with his sword at his right hand. I didn't see his face that well but i can see his mouth grinning at me._

"_Disappear"_

_..._

_..._

"A bad dream"

"hmm what time is it already?"

i begin checking the clock near my futon.

"Oh Crap! I'm late!"

I run towards the bathroom and took a shower fast. I put on my blue uniform and grab my bag together with my student information.

I head out the building as fast as i can.

It's a good thing my school is just five blocks away.

~Misaki High School

pant* Pant* Pant*

that was a long run. Good thing homeroom is just starting.

...All of a sudden, a student approaches me.

"er you would be?"

"um...good morning my name is Ryujji Yamazaki. Please to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. My name is Takashi Torou, student council president. I am in charge to see all the arrival of students. May i now please see your school papers?"

i hand the papers to him and he begins reading

"hmm...I see...alright then, your classroom should be upstairs, fourth room to the right. I strongly advice you to head over there as fast as you can or you will be locked out."

Run

Run

Run

~Classroom

I arrive just in time. Thank God the class door is still open. I begin entering the room nervously

...My home room teacher seems to notice me walking in.

"And that concludes our topic about lateness um...hello there young man, you must be the last person that we are xpecting here in our class. Er let's see...um you are Yamazaki Ryujji correct?"

i bow to him while apologizing.

"y-yes sensei. Sorry for being late." 

"hmm? Oh don't worry about it. In fact your are five seconds early before i start locking the door."

Oh man...this is embarassing, first day of classes and I'm late. I can even hear students snickering in front of me.

"Anyway let's get this class over with. Yamazaki you will be sitting there next to Tohno Akiha."

the teacher starts his discussion regarding school rules and grading system.

I walk towards my assigned seat

...All of a sudden

i felt a violent sensation

"Wha...?"

To be continued


End file.
